Tools for securing strapping between two objects or between two points of attachment are of interest in many applications. In particular, there is a need for a tool and system to quickly set, maintain, adjust, or release tension in strapping and cordage used for camping equipment, such as for backpacks, tarpaulins (tarps), hammocks, flys, tents and similar shelters, or other structures.
While tools to set, maintain, adjust, and release tension in strapping and lines are known, these known tools are generally bulky, weighty, and cumbersome, and often include various catches, eyes, cleats, grips, pulleys, and the like, which require multiple knots to function. Cleats and grips can abrade or damage strapping and other tie materials used to suspend loads.